


Expect The Unexpected

by hamlets_ghost, merlingod



Series: Brother AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Elijah Kamski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers AU, Gen, Mental Health Issues, discussion of mental health issues, mention of shitty parents, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamlets_ghost/pseuds/hamlets_ghost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlingod/pseuds/merlingod
Summary: “This place looks like some supervillain base,” Gavin commented, stepping into the sleek looking hallways, “which is exactly what you are in some people’s eyes. Like I said, I’m shocked you only just started getting those threats.”Elijah Kamski finally checks up on his brother after almost 20 years. Chaos ensures.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed
Series: Brother AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568665
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a RP I had with Merlingod, which is why the POV changes through the story. The first chapter is a text conversation, and the second chapter is an actual interaction between the two.

[unknown number]: good morning brother, and happy birthday! It's amazing you managed to survive another year really.

[Gavin Reed]: how the fuck did you got my number? I changed it for like 5 times already

[unknown number]: I am the best coder in the world, what did you expect? Also I send a cake your way. Please enjoy.

[Gavin Reed ]: why now? we haven’t spoke like 20 years.

[unknown number]: Turning 36 is a big thing and all that.  
[unknown number]: Or maybe I was just bored and remembered it was your birthday.

[Gavin Reed]: nice. what makes you think I would buy that? you are wasting you time.

[unknown number]: Oh brother, you wound me so. Well, do enjoy the cake and do not be to mean to your coworkers. Xoxo

[ Gavin Reed]: how I work with my coworkers is none of your fucking business. now, you have 1 min to tell me whats really going on, cut the crap.

[unknown number]: 1 min isn’t a long time.  
[unknown number]: But fine, I will do this your way:  
[unknown number]: I just needed to make sure you were alive and not kidnapped or something. I have been getting some mildly disturbing threats lately, and they may or may not have mentioned you a couple of time.  
[unknown number]: but also, happy birthday

[ Gavin Reed]: what exactly those threats say? how often did you got them ? Not many people know about that we are brothers.

[unknown number]: Well, my one minute has passed, so I’m apparently now allowed to say anything more.

[Gavin Reed]: cut the crap Elijah, if you think someone is targeting you I have to call it in. this is some serious shit.

[unknown number]: aw, it's almost like you care. Don't say too much or I may get emotional.

[ Gavin Reed]:don’t you try to change the fuckin subject. to be honest I’m shocked they let you live this long. everything went shit since your robot did that fuckin protest.

[unknown number]: Gavin, those androids are their own persons with their own goals and dreams. I don’t own them, and they are NOT robots.  
[unknown number]: If you must know, I have been getting the massages for 3-4 weeks now. Most of them are about androids and how I am the definition of hubris, but the last two have been pictures of you.

[ Gavin Reed]: what the fuck? you have been getting threats for 4 weeks and you didn’t even think about calling the fuckin police? what’s wrong with you

[unknown number]: I was busy.  
[unknown number]: Also they didn't seem very dangerous. Just some hate group, not the first to try to massage me mind you. However, when they started to send pics of you from your day-to-day life, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, that’s all.  
[unknown number]: I know you don't think so, but I do actually have emotions.

[ Gavin Reed]:what a fuckin surprise. picture of my day to day life? you mean I’ve been followed?

[unknown number]: How should I know? It is not like you ever updates me on your life. But yes, it appear you are being followed. I hope you have not done anything too embarrassing

[ Gavin Reed]: I’m calling this in. stay in your house. don’t do anything yet. we’ll look into it. I’ll call Fowler to see if he can send some officers to your house

[unknown number]: Aw, you really do care. And I wasn't going to leave the house anyways, so don't worry,

[ Gavin Reed]: do Chole still live with you? tell her to keep the link with dpd, so even if they put her down we will know

[unknown number]: Chloe isn't here at the moment.  
[unknown number]: Are you worried?

[Gavin Reed]: is she like out shopping or is she not there anymore at all?

[unknown number]: Chloe and the girls all moved out. They wanted to help at Jericho, and who am I to stop them?

[ Gavin Reed]: damn you Elijah. you’re telling me you live alone in a time like this? the father of androids living alone when more than one android hate groups are fucking shit up? if you want to die so badly, there are easier way to do it than this.

[unknown number]: Would you miss me?

[ Gavin Reed]: never, be my fucking guest.

[unknown number]: Noted.  
[unknown number]: Well, I will just sit here in my secluded estate and wait for someone to come and kill me I guess.

[ Gavin Reed]:you fuckin moron. I can’t believe these shit. why are you like this?

[unknown number]: : (  
[unknown number]: Hopefully I will be out of your hair soon.

[ Gavin Reed]: Fowler told me just now he is going to send someone your way. Stay inside.

[unknown number]: Good to know.

[Gavin Reed]: be careful. I already have too much bullshits in my life.

[unknown number]: I will do my best at not dying, if you promise not to get kidnapped.

[ Gavin Reed]:I doubt they’ll be that dumb enough to do that. I’m a cop for fucks sake.

[unknown number]: you never know. People's stupidity never fails to amaze me.

[Gavin Reed]:I’m sure I won’t be in any danger once they realize I’m on their side if they want you to reset androids

[unknown number]: Would you really be on their side? Is androids really that bad?

[ Gavin Reed]: fuck off. of course I am not on their side, they are criminals.

[unknown number]: How should I know? We haven’t talked in 20 years! You never reached out, and after our "conversation" about androids when I made Chloe I would actually have no problem believing that you would.

[Gavin Reed]: I can’t believe this shit. you want to talk about that now? YOU left! you left to make your little robots and you never come back. you let me face our asshole parents ALONE. you broke my nose!

[unknown number]: they are NOT robots! They are just as sentient as you and me and I am sure they have more feelings than you do. I only broke your nose after you threatened to destroy chloe!  
[unknown number]: I left so that I could do something with my life. You could have done the same.

[Gavin Reed]: and I didn’t? I didn’t make a life for myself asshole ? They’re dangerous because they are sentiment and they’re superior than us in many ways, I wanted to stop it before it getting worse.

[unknown number]: They did it peacefully and still managed to do what they wanted. The only reason people and androids got hurt was because the humans decided to do a violent anti-revolution. Humans are the problem here, as always. Androids are superior.

[ Gavin Reed]:of course you’re on their side. this world is never good enough for you. we’re never good enough for you. why am I even surprised? you can be your android god and do whatever you want, but excuse me if I don’t fucking agree.

[unknown number]: Just because they are better than humans doesn’t mean they want to destroy them.

[ Gavin Reed]:maybe not in the first few generations, but eventually they will.

[unknown number]: I’m sure humans will be just fine. And if not, it’s what we deserve.

[ Gavin Reed]:is this because what our parents did back then? Did they make you lose faith in humanity or was it because I was a shit brother?

[unknown number]: What are you? My therapist?

[ Gavin Reed]: if I have to, because you clearly need one. I’m serious Eli, you need some serious help.

[unknown number]: Humans deserve to be extinct and if I die, I die. At least earth will be in better hands.  
[unknown number]: Oh, I think I hear sirens. I guess your friends finally showed up.

[ Gavin Reed]: Chris and Tina are outside your house. they’ll go over security details with you and all that.

[unknown number]: How nice. I do so love when strangers come into my house. You could have shown up yourself - that would actually have been more tolerable.  
[unknown number]: Guess I will have to let them in.

[Gavin Reed]: I ain’t really allowed to involve myself in this case, since we are family. but maybe I can drop by after my shift. just to make sure you are alive.

[unknown number]: I am being run through a lot of very boring stuff now by one of your colleges.  
But if you decide to drop by bring some food. It is your birthday after all, so I will pay you back.

[ Gavin Reed]: I’m old enough to pay for food myself, thank you, I told them you’re not comfortable with strangers, so they shouldn’t bother you for too long.

[unknown number]: Thank you.

[ Gavin Reed]: as long as you behave they’ll behave-

[unknown number]: They left. I’m still alive, just a lot more bored.  
[unknown number]: You coming?

[Gavin Reed]: yes,I’m on my way

[unknown number]: Good to know. Write when you are at the door. I am apparently not allowed to let people in without knowing who they are now.

[Gavin Reed]: really? your security system block everyone now?

[unknown number]: Yes. Tina (?) said that was a good idea, so here we are. I am isolated from the world for real now.  
[unknown number]: fun fun fun

[ Gavin Reed]:I’m here, open the damn door.

[unknown number]: Feeling cold?  
[unknown number]: I will consider it.


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah opened door, looking at his brother whom he hadn’t seen in close to 20 years and sighed. Gavin looked very much like himself in his hoodie and jeans, a scowl on his face. He himself was wearing black jeans, a t-shirt with ‘there is no place like 127.0.0.1’ written on it and his hair down. He had considered actually dressing semi-formal for when the police was coming, but they probably already had so many preconceptions of who he was and how he behaved, so he decided it didn’t matter.  
"Wow, you look like shit don't you?", Elijah said, smirking. 

Gavin was trying not to stare too much at his brother, but obviously failed. 20 years was a long time, but some things never really change do they.   
“Thank you, I see you haven’t change at all. Still an asshole? “

Elijah smiled, snorting at his brothers quick retort.  
"Good to see you too, Gav", he turned around and gestured to the room; "and welcome to my home! It's not much alas, but you know one makes do"  
He walked towards the kitchen not even looking over his shoulder to see if Gavin was following. The floor was cool under his bare feet, but it was nice - grounding. He needed something like that, after having had way more people than he was comfortable with in his house and in his personal space.

“This place looks like some supervillain base,” Gavin commented, “which is exactly what you are in some people’s eyes. Like I said, I’m shocked you only just started getting those threats.”

Elijah tsk’ed, still not facing his brother, as he led him further into the estate.   
"Well, I am sure it's not for the lack of trying. But what can I say; I am a private man. It is actually very hard to find my address." He turned around a corner, walking into a sleek looking kitchen, with black marbled counters and black floors, the big windows facing south catching the sun as it rose over the horizon, "but after your little cop buddy and Connor came to see me, it has apparently been easier to do so. Hackers are smart, so the cop bringing an easily hackable mobile device with a gps into my home was...unwise at best"

Gavin rolled his eyes; “Believe it or not police devices are not that easy to hack. Probably easy for you, but not anyone else on the planet. Whoever did this, must be someone you know.”

"Well, luckily for you, I don’t really know a lot of people", he turned around, leaning on the counter; "but a lot of people do happen to know me."

“As much as I hate to admit it, I’m sure you wiped out every trace of me in your life, so it leaves out people who knew us both before the age of 16 - Fortunately that is not a very long list “

"Don’t take it personal, Gav, I wiped every trace of everything before we were 16. My medical history, my educational history, our parents, and - well - you", Elijah shrugged; "as I said, I am a very private man".   
Turning around, he opened the completely empty fridge, "So what did you buy, gav gav?"

“How the fuck do you survive without eating anything? Don’t tell me you turned yourself into an android or something”, Gavin said jokingly, while he goes to put foods he brought into the fridge. 

Elijah laughed, and it sounded forced even to him. Instead of commenting, he moved out of the way to let Gavin fill the fridge.   
“And how are you doing? Interesting job?”, He looked closer at his brother, noticing the bags under his eyes; “Are you happy with your life, Gavin?”

“Cases sucks most of time, but at least there are good endings from time to time. Reminding me I’m doing something good, you know?”, Gavin said, absentmindedly moving the food around. 

"Sounds...good? I'm glad you are satisfied with what you do", he moved over the hover over Gavin’s shoulder, looking at the food he had brought; "cheese sticks? really? you know I can’t have lactose, you butt"

“That’s mine asshole” Gavin said, setting out the lactose free foods he brought ”here you go”. 

"It's not my fault I am allergic to food items, you do know that right?", Elijah said, snatching an apple instead, he took a bite, trying and failing to stop his face from making a grimace. Elijah could not remember the last time he had had food, but Chloe had made a point of him having to be able to consume it, in order to blend in. He still had coffee, mostly mixed with the personalized thirium he needed, but that was mostly because he still had all his senses, so he liked the smell of the warm drink. He chewed the apple thoughtfully, trying to remember why he had even bothered giving himself taste buds.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”, Gavin looked around and noticde something weird about the kitchen. The place was excessively clean, probably never used. “Do hire android to clean the house since Chloe is gone?”, he said, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling of wrongness. 

“I am an adult Gav, I do actually know how the clean the house myself. ", Elijag said, but he could feel the suspicious energy radiating from Gavin, and he also knew his brother weren’t stupud, "I just haven’t had the change to buy groceries this week. You know how bad I am at remembering to eat"

“Yeah, that’s why I’m so shocked you are still alive after your androids left. I guess people really can change after all…why the fuck you ask me that anyway. The’ are you happy with your life’ shit?”

“Maybe because I care, you walnut”, Elijah put down his mostly uneaten apple; “I haven’t seen you in 20 years and maybe I want to know about your life and how you feel... I have... I have been thinking about contacting you before, but... you know...”

“Really? What a surprise, since you literally wiped out every prove that I ever exist in your life”

Elijah hated showing weakness or regret, but being in the same room as his brother was like going back in time to when it was just them against their parents, the bullies at school, the world really. He crossed his hands over his chest; “I did it to protect you, okay?”

“I’m a fuckin adult already, in case you haven’t notice. I can protect myself. You don’t need to make excuses. Just say you hate me, damn it Elijah”

“I was 16 when I cut all ties to my life, and I was afraid okay? I didn’t know how any of this would turn out and I couldn’t risk you getting hurt in the processs!”, Elijah put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “I don’t hate you, but I understand if you hate me”. 

Gavin didn’t answer, avoiding making eye contact with him. Elijah stayed silent for a while. When was the last time he had even touched another human. Well, touched a human, because he need to remember he does not really count as one anymore. He isn’t a real android either. He just is, and it is still a confusing thought. That and a million other thoughts ran through his head. In the end he sighed; “I’m happy you came, Gavin”. 

Gavin looked up, the tone Elijah was using scratching that wrongness, and he couldn’t help to look around. Trying to find something else to make the feeling go away, but instead his eyes settle on the apple, on the right side of his brother – his brother was left handed. This person was right handed, didn’t eat and pointed towards one conclusion. Gavin’s heart started to pump loudly, as he grabbed a knife of the counter, turning it towards the imposter.   
“Don’t fucking move!”, he demanded. 

Elijah didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t that. He removed his hand from Gavin’s as burned, and raised both his hands slightly.   
“Gavin, what the actual fuck are you doing?”, he moved a step backwards not wanting to be too close to the knife wielding detective; “I know I am not your favorite person, but what the heck is going on with you?”

“Smart move”, Gavin said, “kidnapping the real person then putting an android copy in his place.But someone didn’t do their homework, right? ”  
Gavin sneered; “so maybe not that smart after all? “

“Wha...?”, Elijah moved another step backwards, “Gavin, this is me. I don’t... I am me. I don’t know what you are talking about!”  
He sighted, this wasn’t going to work, so he might as well come clean. “Okay, I am still me , but you are right, I...please put down the knife so we can talk”

“Like I am going to believe anything you say! How did you know about the nicknames anyway? You know what, it doesn’t matter. It’s over now”  
“Gavin, please, this is me! I am your brother! My body was dying, so I had to improvise. Chloe helped me, and I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but my conscious is still the same! This isn’t even a real android body, it’s… something else, something new”, he crossed his arms over his chest in a hugging motion.  
“I am still me”, he whispered. 

“I’ll give you one minute to prove your point then I’m going to call it in. Don’t even try to do something funny “, Gavin sneered, holding out the knife further up to make a point. 

Elijah had no idea how to prove it, but his mouth starting rambling, before his brain could decide; “On your fifth birthday you got a cherry pie as a birthday cake, because our mother forgot you don’t like cherry and you cried so hard. So that night I sneaked out and bought you a chocolate muffin, and gave it to you in the middle of the night. We shared it in your bed. We talked forever and we both got in trouble afterward because of mother found the crumps in your bed.”  
He took a deep breath that he didn’t need and continued; “When we started school, Peter Jones from third grade started bullying me so much I was afraid to leave the classroom at break. No one knew because I was too afraid to tell anyone, but I told you after I came home with a black eye, and the next day you punched peter and he didn’t even dare look in my direction after that. I have never told you how grateful I am for that, but I am Gavin, without you I don’t think I would have survived my childhood... I don’t think I would have wanted to survive...”

Gavin’s ear started to ring and suddenly Elijah’s words are far away. He didn’t even notice when he dropped the knife. Elijah would never have told anyone anything about their childhood, Gavin knew that, but what did he mean he was dying? Why hadn’t he told him? Gavin’s legs suddenly felt weak, and he gripped the corner of the counter right. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. 

As soon as the knife was dropped, Elijah moved closed. He lifted his arms to catch Gavin when he stumbled, but didn’t know how he would react to that, so he just hovered closely, arms still out ready to catch him.   
“It was a lung tumor – a small cell carcinoma, I would have been dead in a month even with treatment. It was not fair; I was barely 25 and have never even tried smoking. It was Chloe that came up with the idea. Erasing the android doctor’s memories was easy. No one knew, and it only took a week to build a new body that could house my conscious. After having downloaded my brain, wow that sounds weird doesn’t it” he chuckled weakly; “I was basically brain dead and Chloe did the rest. But it all worked out in the end. It was also Chloe who decided to...delete her own memory. I don’t know why, but I think she wanted to give me an illusion of normality? I was not in a good place mentally...I still am not but I am doing better”

“And you didn’t even fuckin tell me”, Gavin mumbles; “my brother is fuckin dead and I didn’t even know”.  
Gavin is blinking rapidly trying to clear the tears from his vision. He let himself slide down the counters till he is sitting on the floor, face blank. 

“But I am still here! I didn’t die. I’m...im not dead”, Elijah said this trying to convince both Gavin and himself. These where the thoughts he himself had struggled with since the whole ordeal. It was weird because before that he had considered death as an easy way out - he had considered suicide a couple of times in his youth when things had been bad, but suddenly death had been too close and he wasn’t ready to leave yet. Chloe has been a blessing and he wish she was here right now to help explain and soothe.   
“I am still here and I am so sorry I didn’t tell you. I myself was processing the whole thing and I didn’t know how to break it to you. But you are the only one that knows now... gav, please don’t shut me out again”

Gavin whole body had turned cold, as he tried to process everything. He felt anger, but not towards Elijah, but at himself. Boiling rage. He hadn’t treated his brother well, he knew that. He had always had an easier time saying ‘I hate you’ that anything else. But when they were younger, he hadn’t hated him, and when Elijah had left, he hadn’t even considered reaching out, and then it was too late, and Elijah was gone from his life. Of course Elijah wouldn’t tell him anything because he probably still thinks Gavin hates him. Gavin felt sick. He pushed himself up, past Elijah and straight towards the hallway, locking himself in, in the first bathroom he could find. He turned on the water to drown out the sound of his break down. 

Elijah was not even able to react when his brother all but ran past him and into the hallway, but he would hear what he assumed was the bathroom door slam shut.   
“Gavin?”, he hurried out of the room. He walked over to the closed door, putting his ear to the door, but he couldn’t hear anything other than running water.   
“Gavin?”, he tried to talk loud enough that the water wasn’t drowning out his voice; “Gav, please come out. I...let’s talk maybe? Without a knife or a door in the way. Please!”   
Elijah could feel he was starting to panic too, but he couldn’t let himself do that now. Not when his brother needed him.

After 20 minutes or so, which felt like centuries to Gavin, he finally felt calm enough to walk over and wash his face, eventually unlocking the door and coming face to face with his brother. His body moves without his permission, opening his arms and pulling Elijah into a tight hug. 

Elijah took a step away from the door as soon as he heard the water being turned off, and footsteps moving his way. Elijah doesn’t even have time to process what is happening before Gavin has his arms tightly around him, his face buried in the crook of his neck. He hesitates only for a moment before putting his own arms around Gavin's shoulders, whispering "I am sorry, I am sorry..." over and over again.

Gavin step back a few seconds later, face red with embarrassment; “Don’t you dare do anything like that again, you don’t fuckin have to face everything alone. And don’t you dare to shut me out again for my safety, I can handle myself..”

At this point, Elijah could feel the tears on his cheeks and the tremble in his hands. This evening had been too much already and even though this was a good thing, his brain really could not form sentences right now, so he just nodded, looking down at his own feet.  
He could hear that his brother was speaking to him, but his mind was also shutting down very fast do to the stress, and now that the adrenalin was leaving his body he couldn’t seem to focus on what he was saying. 

Gavin’s moved closer to his brother, ready to help him if Elijah need help—he surely looked like he did. Holding onto Elijah’s shoulders Gavin lead him back to the living room; “Enough for tonight, I’m starving. I’m gonna grab some food, do you need anything? Blue blood”  
Elijah let himself be led by the hand on his shoulder, leaning sligthly into the touch. Gavin's hand was warm and steady, a good anchor to the real world as he tried to clear his mind. He knew he was going to be embarrassed by morning, but right now, he didn't care.  
“I’m not an Android. I just...there is a bottle of red fluid in the left drawer over the sink give me that”

“You don’t need to fuckin explain it to me or anything”, Gavin said, as he returned, “I don’t care what you are. I’m just...”, he take a deep breath; “I’m just glad you’re still here, Eli “

Elijah fiddled with the capsule on the drink, looking at Gavin, and still not believing he was here; “I’m glad you are here too....what a day huh?” He gave a weak smile.

“Yep, long fuckin day, I’m exhausted. ‘Think you can borrow me your guest room for tonight?”

Elijah smirked, starting to feel a little more himself as he sipped the drink; “which one? I have 5...wait 6 guest rooms”

“Shut the fuck up”, Gavin said, “give me the one where I can hear you cry all night”

"Well, that can be arranged.", Elijah smiled; “I am sleeping on the second floor and there is a a guest room two rooms down from the master bedroom, and that one is yours for the night if you want it"

“Sure”, Gavin out down his plate; “Are you feeling better now? Want to talk?”

"We should talk...that would probably be the best solution", Elijah sighed, folding his legs under him, and leaning back slightly, "what do you want to know about..about this situation?"

“You said you’re not an android or a human. What does that mean? What is the difference between you and...an android?”

Elijah sighed, tilting his head backwards, so it was leaning against the sofa cushion; “androids are...mechanical beings. They are computers through and through mentally. This doesn’t mean that they don’t have human emotions, but they don’t have human parts. My body is mechanical mostly, but my mind is...not entirely mechanical. It is organic in a way, which is why I need the special thirium which also have some biochemical bio markers that you can find in blood. Chloe and I called it fake blood, but she can’t remember that now of course. So I am not an Android, and well not human either”

Gavin nodded, but didn’t say anything, hoping Elijah would continue on his own. 

“The success rate was...low. It was a risky operation and the chance of me actually surviving was so low it was stupid we even did it. But Chloe can be very convincing when she wants to. Again, no one knows about it and that is not going to change. It was a rushed and stupid and I still am not entirely sure my mental health hasn’t deteriorated even more afterwards.”

“As far as I can tell your personality didn’t change much “, Gavin said, trying to make it sound like a joke, but it came out dryer than expected; “To be honest your mental health wasn’t perfect even before everything, maybe you need to see a counselor”

Elijah could feel his brother was trying to lighten the mood, and he couldn’t help but chuckle; “Well, some would argue about that being a bad thing, considering my personality is pretty shitty. ”  
Elijah leaned slightly towards his brother, resting his head on his shoulders and closing his eyes, just enjoying the feeling. God, he was pathetic wasn’t he? Touch starved and tired.   
“And maybe so, but I can’t really talk about this with anyone. And to be honest... I can’t imagine how things can get better…Well, maybe that’s a lie since you are here, so that is better.”

“Damn, you sounds pathetic, Eli“, Gavin sighed, “Can’t blame you though, after everything you’ve been through. I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you “  
Gavin moved his arm around his brothers shoulder; “if you need someone to talk to, I can always play your counselor? “

“Are you going to call me pathetic even if you are my counsellor?” Elijah smiled, eyes still closed, “I will think about it, but right now I just need you as my friend and my brother. And I will be there for you too if you need me, Gav”

“Deal”


End file.
